I Want You Here
by AerienMyxa
Summary: HP/DM. Slash. Harry left Draco after their first night, and in his sorrow, Draco drowned himself in one-night-stands with other people. Will they ever be back together?


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. They belong to the lady named J.K Rowling.**

_**Pairings:** HP/DM_

_**Warnings:** A bit of smut? Just a teeny weeny bit though. Oh, and slash. Don't read if you don't like slash, thanks. And angst. Quite a bit of it too._

_**This fic is not beta-ed. I swear my beta's computer hates her.**_

**Enjoy! **

**I Want You Here**

He doesn't love me. I don't think he ever did, not even during that one night when I submitted myself to him. I had thought that the sidelong glances were real, that the light brushes every time he passed by me was no figment of my imagination, that the intense stares at my back when he thought I wasn't looking was real. I thought, I thought, but I was wrong.

I knew that I had been wrong about everything after that night when I woke up only to find the space beside me in the bed was empty.

I knew that I had been wrong about everything when he avoided me all of a sudden, right after that night.

I knew that I had been wrong when he didn't even turn up in the usual bar we went to.

I knew that I had been wrong when he left me completely alone on my birthday, the day after that night.

I knew that I had been wrong when he didn't even spare me a single glance after that night.

I knew I had been wrong when the only sentence he said to me after that night was filled with sarcasm and contempt.

I knew, I knew, but it still didn't cease the hurt that bubbled within me, that coursed through my veins, that stunned me totally whenever I thought of it. It didn't stop the pain in my heart, so strong that would cause my knees to buckle, so intense that I just wanted to curl up and cry.

It never got better.

I learnt to suppress it, to hide it under the perpetual cold and sneering mask I wore, the mask that almost all proper purebloods learnt from birth. I was well-taught as a Slytherin; show emotions only in front of your loved ones and no one else, for showing your emotions was a weakness, an advantage you was giving to your opponents, a mistake I made by showing my emotions to him.

I learnt to suppress it, but it never went away. It was always there, hiding, lurking, just waiting to spring up and startle me again, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't just forget. My eyes always managed to flit over to his direction, always managed to stray to whatever he was doing right then.

I knew he treated me like a toy; someone to have a one night stand with, someone not important. Still, I couldn't help but pine for him. I wanted him there, right beside me, with me, and stay there forever.

Mother once told me that love wasn't all about the person loving you, but rather the amount of love you could give. I thought I agreed with her, until then.

It was just my luck to fall in love with someone who wouldn't love me back, who had hurt me so badly, and who wouldn't choose to stay by my side forever.

I should have known that I had made a mistake, when I fell in love with Harry Potter.

--

"Blaise…" Draco cooed, his eyes hooded as he eyed the dark-skinned boy with pretentious lust. His heart clenched slightly when Blaise grinned back, white teeth flashing almost ominously to him. Still, he scuttled closer to the seat he occupied, trying to make it look as natural as possible.

Forcing down the emotions within him, Draco trailed his fingers purposely up the arm closest to him, letting his lips tweak up slightly in an almost beckoning way. He felt a twisted sense of satisfaction bubble up within him as he saw Blaise's eyes filling up with desire.

A hand shot out to surround his waist, but he turned his body slightly to avoid that. Smirking, he let his face take on a coy expression as he trailed his fingers back down the arm, taking a step back from the dark boy's reach. Instead of being let down, Blaise merely smirked back, his deep brown eyes raking his figure. Draco shivered slightly.

Purposely turning his back, Draco sauntered away from the table they occupied, making sure to sway his hips. Just a little more than usual, of course. It won't do for a Malfoy male to look like a bloody girl. He tilted his head slightly back to cast the dark boy a sultry glance, his lips tweaking up in a sexy smirk.

He wasn't disappointed when Blaise immediately stood up from his seat and followed, eyes locked on the direction that suspiciously faced his ass.

Bingo.

It was a game. A game to prove that he still possessed the attraction, the beauty and grace that called to predators, a game to attract as many as he could and to sleep with as many as he could just to dull the pain within him. He would always imagine his partner as Harry, replacing their looks with his Harry's, call his name out silently and feel every stroke as what he had felt that night.

He had always thought that perhaps, Harry had thought him as ugly and repugnant, and maybe that was why he left him after just one night. He had always wondered what went wrong. Was it his lack of technique? Or was he so repulsive that Harry couldn't stand him after one night?

He didn't know.

But for now, he could only submerge himself in others, hoping to forget all about him.

Keeping on his sultry smirk, he allowed Blaise to loop his arm around his waist as they progressed towards their dormitories. He could feel the dark boy's body quivering slightly in excitement and desire. He didn't need to say anything.

He admitted that Blaise was good looking – far more good looking than most of the guys he had bedded with. Still, it didn't stop his attention from being diverted from him when a group of Gryffindors swept past them, in the centre being the very boy that had caused him all his heartbreak. Keeping his gaze on Blaise, careful to not lose any of the lust in his eyes, he brushed past them quickly. He was determined not to look at him anymore.

If he had, he would have seen Harry's emerald eyes narrowing in fury, his fists clenching into anger and his muscles tightening up as he watched the couple progress on from the periphery of his eyes.

--

Sex was supposed to be love-making, supposed to be sacred and precious, supposed to exist only between two lovers. He had felt its wonder, the beautiful myriad of colors, feelings and emotions all mixed up together in one magical package, that night. Each touch had sent him to heaven, each kiss had brought him into a daze, and each stroke had turned him crazy. He had been completely, utterly intoxicated.

He could feel the passion radiating from the both of them, the magic saturated in the air, the heat emanating from the body covering him, from within himself, from everywhere around them.

It had been a magical symphony, where many, many instruments played at the same time. Thousands of different intense feelings hit him and made him feel dizzy, countless emotions erupting from within, the most prevalent one being the overwhelming love.

He could replay that scene in his mind forever.

Clenching his eyes shut, Draco's face screwed up as he placed himself back into time. He felt the kisses and touches sweeping across his whole body, but he didn't dare open his eyes. He felt the husky whispers pouring from the dark boy's lips, but he chose to pretend he didn't hear them. He felt the heat and the lust radiating strongly from the body above him, but he imagined it emanating from someone else.

"I want to hear you, Draco…" a low, lusty voice murmured into his ears, and he shivered despite his efforts not to. Clenching his fists, he bit his lip when Blaise slid into him. No. Not Blaise. He didn't want Blaise. Harry. He only needed him.

…_Heat completely smothered him…_

…_the delectable tongue trailing everywhere… _

…_strong hands holding him firmly by the hip… _

…_mewling desperately… _

…_tongue teasing him…_

…_eyes crazed with lust…_

…_pain and pleasure…_

…_the feeling of completion…_

No. His cries and pleas were only for Harry's ears. No one else's.

His mouth opened in a silent scream as he came, arching up as his heart screamed for Harry.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, and he held them back, waiting for Blaise to slide out of him. Only when he heard the mattress shifting beside him, and the soft snores coming from Blaise did he let them fall.

He didn't know why it hurt, but it did. Badly. It felt like something was shattering within him, killing him from deep inside. He hated his actions, hated how easily he fell in love with Harry, hated how hurt he felt right then. He was at a complete loss. Curling himself into a tight ball, he let out choked out sobs.

"Harry...Harry…" he murmured repeatedly, tears trickling continuously down his pale face.

He felt used. Used, and discarded, and nothing else could make him feel wanted ever again. He felt tired. He just wanted to cry out all of his troubles, wanted to forget all about that particular boy.

A hand on his cheek startled him. Opening his mercury eyes, he held back a gasp as he gazed right back into sparkling emerald eyes. Too shocked to move, he merely stared at the raven haired boy in front of him. Harry. It was Harry. Merlin.

Harry's eyes softened, his hand cupping his cheek as he bent close towards him, gathering all of him into his arms. Draco unwittingly closed his eyes, smelling the familiar smell that he loved so much. He leant unconsciously into the hug, relishing in the long lost feeling of just being held by the one he loved. Breath tickled his ear as he heard a soft whisper.

"I love you. It's always you."

Draco reared back, looking at Harry's face, surprised. Harry…loved him? Confusion was plain on his face, his mouth falling in a slight gape.

Harry smiled sadly at the expression Draco was making. His hand moved from his cheek to Draco's blond hair, stroking it gently. He looked hesitant, as though unsure about what he was going to say.

Taking in a deep breath, he continued softly, "You and me, we had always been enemies. I never thought you would really love me. That was why I left after that night. I never thought you would want me, because I am a Gryffindor. And I thought you really didn't want me, when I saw all of those you took to your bed to."

Draco stared at the emerald eyed boy in wonder, his heart pumping wildly at what he was hearing. He didn't dare to hope, for he knew how hard it would be if he fell from the top. Yet, hope-filled tears came up within his eyes as he kept his gaze on the raven haired boy he loved. He wanted to scream at him that he was wrong, that he nobody could compare up to him, but his throat clogged, and he could only stare back at those mesmerizing eyes.

Harry suddenly smiled brilliantly, his emerald eyes sparkling beautifully as he spoke in a reverent whisper, "But I heard my name. I heard you call me."

Draco finally let his tears fall.

His eyes closed as their lips met.

He always knew that they were made for each other.

_I want you here with me, forever._

* * *

_**A/N: **Haha! It's been some time since I wrote any HPDM or DMHP! It feels nice to change writing another pairing! Anyway, for those waiting for Darkest Love, please go to my profile and read the notice. My explanation is there(: It will be updated soon, I promise!_

_Anyway, I need to ask, do readers hate MPreg? Within reason, of course. I'm kind of thinking a story (DMHP) that deals with MPreg... Please tell me, okay?_

_**REVIEW!!!** Please review and tell me how I did for this fic!!! Would love if you review(:_


End file.
